liesliesliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Screen 12
Introduction Screen 12 is the direct continuation of Screen 10. Solving Method The Walk Continues Screen 12 starts with the same "Connecting" throbber from Screen 10, but this time, it also has an IP, which is 54.83.52.76. This IP, when used as a URL, redirects to a 404 error page. But the favicon from the site is actually from the link shortener website "bit.do". After connected, the camera overlay shows up again, and someone picks the camera up and the walk continues, after walking for a bit, an old Nokia phone rings, and after more time, some weird noises play on the background and their volume gets higher and higher. The walking part ends and the "Connecting" and "Timed Out" sequence restarts. Timing The Durations The "Connecting" and "Timed Out" sequence had different durations, timing this durations revealed that we had a loop. The complete duration loop: * C: 40s / TO: 30s * C: 80s / TO: 10s * C: 30s / TO: 80s * C: 40s / TO: 30s * C: 70s / TO: 40s * C: 30s / TO: 60s * C: 60s / TO: 20s * C: 60s / TO: 30s * C: 80s / TO: 10s * C: 30s / TO: 40s * C: 70s / TO: 10s * C: 60s / TO: 30s * C: 70s / TO: 40s * C: 70s / TO: 40s * C: 40s / TO: 30s * C: 20s / TO: 20s * C: 50s / TO: 30s * C: 30s / TO: 20s * C: 30s / TO: 20s * C: 80s / TO: 10s * C: 60s / TO: 30s * C: 20s / TO: 30s * C: 30s / TO: 20s * C: 70s / TO: 40s * C: 20s / TO: 30s * C: 20s / TO: 10s * C: 70s / TO: 10s * C: 30s / TO: 20s * C: 40s / TO: 70s The zeros from these numbers need to be removed, so the first one (40s/30s) is going to become 4/3. Making this with all of the numbers and using the Multi-Tap system (hinted by the old Nokia ringtone), results in the text: * IT'?IS?NOT?POSSIBLE?TO?ESCAPE?. The question marks are there because it's not possible to press the 3 key eight times, for example. So the way to find the letters of these question marks is inverting the numbers. So 3/8 turns to 8/3. Doing that and using the Multi-Tap system results in the word VOICES. So the complete sentence is "IT IS NOT POSSIBLE TO ESCAPE VOICES". Using this on the URL of the '''''bit.do website, as bit.do/it_is_not_possible_to_escape_voices, executes the download of an extensionless file. The OGG File Changing the extension to .ogg resulted in an audio with what sounded like static noises. Opening this audio as a .txt, revealed some important information. Hidden in the text, there was the title of the song "It's Oh So Quiet", the artist of this song, Bjork, and the director of it, Jonze Spike. But in the text, the only letters written in Uppercase were Quiet, Jonze and Spike. Using Quiet.js , a software that hides text inside of an audio, with the .ogg 'audio we found a Base 64 code: Converting that code to an image resulted in this picture: The Answer Dividing this picture into 3 groups of dots, based on the two lines and stacking then, gave us a Braille sentence: This Braille translated to ''"IT NEVER ENDS". Therefore our answer is ''it_never_ends'''''.